Pressurized cans for refrigerated dough products having a strippable label ply which, after being stripped off, permits the can to be opened along the can body seams when struck against an object or when the container is twisted, have been on the market place for a considerable number of years. Examples of such containers are those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,793,126; 2,793,127; and 3,144,193; for example. Some of these containers have a non-adhering portion between the strippable layer and container body so that graphics on the body will show when the label ply is stripped from the can body prior to opening as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,714. In these embodiments, both the can body and label plies have been of fibrous materials, one ply of which is made with fibers which can break away from the other ply where adhered together. Upon stripping, the remaining base stock is rough surfaced except in the smooth graphic area. In the multiple fiber ply thick containers of the prior art, the paper fiber strength changes with moisture level changes affecting the bond and peel strengths of the fibrous plies. Plastic laminate containers such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,467 are not spirally wound and the plies are not strippable.